Just Give In
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor Human AU. This is part one of a series: Mixing Business, Pleasure, and Love. Thor and Loki have been in a Dom/Sub relationship for a while. Thor knows something is bothering Loki when he bursts into tears during one of their scenes. Thorki M/M. Loki feels, Loki needs a hug. Money problems.


Loki felt the need welling up inside. He had to see him. He needed peace. He felt out of control. He felt lost. Between the student loans, the rent, and the piece of shit car that would break down at any minute due to lack of maintenance, Loki felt like his whole world was about to fall apart at any second. Surely he will get fired from his job because of reasons. Surely his car would not start one morning because of reasons. Surely everything he has worked so hard to build will come crashing down and he will be turned out onto the street. He needs his Daddy and he needs him now.

Loki rode the elevator up to the 18th floor of the luxury condo building. It's not what it looks like. Loki is not a sugar baby. He would never stoop so low. But he is a submissive and Thor has a special talent for making him forget the world of shit that is his life. He normally messages Thor ahead of time to let him know he is coming, but he couldn't remember to send a text when the act of breathing took such effort. He banged on the door with urgency.

"Loki?" Thor's brow furrowed with concern. Loki squeezed past Thor and entered his apartment without invitation. It was a clear violation of their rules of engagement. Loki stopped in front of the window and stood there with his back to Thor, hugging himself. He looked so small. He felt small, and he needed to be coddled. Nothing brought out his infantile behavior like a panic attack. He hated himself for it.

"Loki?"

"I need you."

"What is wrong?"

"The same thing that is always wrong. Please Daddy. Please help me." Loki begged. He never begged outside of a scene. He was too prideful a creature to ever ask for help. Thor and Loki have only been in their Dom/Sub relationship for six months but Thor knew from their first time together that he was special. Loki was not like the other submissives. They all came to his luxury home and would bend over and take whatever Thor gave them. They never defied him. They never provoked him. They never made it interesting and it became obvious with some of them that they wanted their new Daddy to become their new Sugar Daddy. Thor usually let them go once requests for money came into the picture. Thor knew Loki was struggling, but Loki never mentioned money. His cheap polo shirt and khaki pants alone told the story, but Thor had seen Loki's car too. It was a piece of shit.

Loki is lithe and muscular like a whipcord, but lately Loki has been getting even skinnier and it has made Thor worry for his darling "little one". The first time Loki came to his apartment he gave the place a cursory glance but he never made crude comments about Thor's income or pressed for more information. He was there strictly for release.

"What scene would you like tonight?"

"The slave scene, the one where you rescue me from the army and make me your private bitch. Ride me hard. Use the whip if you have to. I just need to forget who I am for a while."

"The safety word is broomstick. Now take your clothes off, slave."

"Yes Master." Loki walked into the bedroom and stripped off his clothing. Aside from the hair on his head, he was completely hair free. He didn't like the way leg hair chaffed when he wore pants and having his genitals completely smooth was simply a curtesy. Thor however was hairy, but not wooly. He had just a sprinkling of blonde chest hair and his cock was well groomed. His legs had hair but it was blonde also and barely noticeable. His undercarriage was hair free and though Thor never admitted it Loki was certain he must wax down there.

Thor opened the closet and pulled out a black leather collar. It was not a dog collar but a collar special made for this sort of play. It was menacing looking but quite comfortable. Thor attached the chain to the back. He'll be able to yank on it and make Loki arch that amazing back of his into impossible angles.

"I've been watching you service the men. The men say you suck cock better than any spoil of war they've ever had. How many dicks have you sucked today?"

"At least 20 Master."

"And you swallowed every one didn't you?"

"Yes Master." Loki said as he got on his knees to assume the position. Thor stripped down out of his clothing. His semi hard cock came into view and Loki licked his lips.

"Show me what that pretty mouth can do baby." Thor stuck his dick in Loki's face and Loki parted his lips. He must service his master well. This one had authority. He could shower him with presents or order the men to fuck him to death. Loki stretched his thin lips around the massive meat shaft. It looked impossible, but Loki managed to swallow down the length all the way to the base and hum. He looked up at Thor with green reverent eyes. His long white spider fingers gently scratched up Thor's manly thighs. Thor grabbed Loki by the hair and bucked his hips. Loki knew what was coming next and brace his hands on Thor's hips for support. Thor face fucked him, choking him, almost to a dangerous point, but that was what thrilled Loki.

Thor pulled out all the way and Loki gasped for air. Thor wasn't done with Loki yet. He could tell that when Thor didn't come in his throat he was in for a brutal fucking. It excited him. Still gripping his hair tightly, Thor pulled Loki up to his feet and dragged him to the bed, forcing him down onto his stomach.

"Stick that ass up into the air. How many men have fucked you today?"

"30 Master."

"Mmm. You must be so full of come. Such a filthy slut. I bet you're not even tight anymore. You better give my dick a good squeezing with those loose ass muscles of yours."

"Yes Master."

"Do you know what we do to the sex slaves that are all used up?"

"No master."

"We throw them a party. A Cum party, where the sex slave is bid to service the entire army. No food or water is given. They must survive solely on the cum they swallow. If the slave manages to fuck all 10,000 men and live we set him free."

"No Master please! I'll do anything! I'll suck your dick every morning when you wake like a good boy!"

"Being my bitch is a privilege slave! You think you deserve such a position?"

"Yes Master please!"

"I'm not your Master yet. Spread your hole for me." Loki shoves his ass into the air and reaches back to spread his cheeks apart so Thor can gaze at his man cunt. The little furl of muscle is very tight and rosy. Thor growls low in his throat.

"Mmmm. Good boy." Thor reached for the lube and squirted a generous amount into the little space. "Prepare yourself."

"Yes Master." Loki scissored open his anus with two fingers, stretching and lubricating the opening for Thor.

"Enough." Thor said. He gripped Loki's hips, admired the firm squishy feeling of Loki's flesh pressed into his palms. He placed the head of his meaty cock at the entrance and pressed in. For all their dirty talk and rough play, Thor was always careful with this particular step. He did not want to injure his lover. After a few moments of adjustment Thor began fucking Loki in earnest. He pounded his lover hard just like he knew Loki liked, pulling his hair, and spanking his ass for good measure. But something was wrong and Thor saw tears spilling down Loki's cheeks, something he'd never done before during their play. He spanked Loki harder and bit Loki's shoulder, only to get a strangled sob in return.

"Broomstick." Thor said. He slowed down his thrusts and came to a stop.

"What?" Loki asked and turned to look at Thor. His face was streaked with tears.

"Loki, I don't know what is going on, but clearly what we are doing is not helping. Do you need to talk about it?" Thor asked.

"No. My problems are not your problems. You can't help me, and even if you could it would ruin what we have."

"You're struggling. I can see it." Thor said.

"I don't even know what the point is anymore. I work hard, I put myself out there, I'm constantly on the hunt for better opportunities, but all I get is my resume being sucked into a black hole. No job interviews, let alone an email letting me know a position has been filled. How in the hell am I supposed to pay back $30,000 in student loans when I'm not even working as an IT engineer? I make $10 an hour installing wall mounts in people's homes for their new flat screen televisions."

"Oh Loki, I think I can help you."

"I don't want your money."

"I don't mean that. My company just posted a position in our IT department. We need someone that can enhance our encryption. Do you have the skills for that?"

"Yes! Yes I do! I haven't been given the opportunity because of the gaps in my resume. Everyone wants to know why I haven't been doing IT work since graduating. Either I tell them I was unemployed or doing my current job which is worthless. But I love encryption. I would kill just to have the opportunity to be interviewed."

"You just were. You're hired."

"Really?"

"Starting pay is $70,000 a year." Thor said.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Loki clung to Thor then, sobbing into his shoulder. Thor breathed a sigh of relief. He was able to help Loki without making him a whore. Granted, he was now Loki's employer but at least he was paying Loki to do a professional job, not spread his legs. Thor combed his fingers through Loki's hair, feeling the beautiful man relax with relief.

"Shh darling. Let Daddy take care of you tonight." Thor whispered. He pressed Loki back onto the bed and kissed him. Now in the missionary position he could see Loki's gorgeous face. He cupped his jawline and pressed his tongue to Loki's lips until they parted. He lowered his whole body onto Loki, pressing their chests together. Their hard-ons rubbed together making them gasp for breath while they kissed.

Thor reared back to re-enter Loki. His gaze upon Loki was intense and he suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable under the scrutiny. Loki arched, his intake of breath quick as Thor breached him.

"Thor?" Loki felt another tear slip free, and he didn't know why. Thor rocked into him so gently it broke Loki's heart. The tenderness was breaking him apart more thoroughly than any rough treatment ever could.

"My interest in you is more than mere role playing Loki." Thor said as he intertwined his finger's with his.

"Oh." Fear crept into Loki's eyes. He'd never gotten emotionally entangled with one of his Doms before. But he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that emotions had been involved for a while for them both.

"Shh. Small steps precious." Thor caged Loki with his body, blocking out the outside world. It was just the two of them in this tiny space and a great nothing beyond. Loki was terrified. They'd never had just regular sex before and it scared him. His heart was getting involved and he feared abandonment and rejection above all other things. He did not trust easily.

Thor sensed that Loki was feeling overwhelmed and pulled it back. He decided to stick with the familiar.

"Mmmm…Your new Master is going to pound your prostate. Can you come without me stroking you like a good slave?"

"Yes Master, I'm a good boy." Loki said, feeling relieved to hide behind a character mask. It made looking into Thor's eyes during sex more tolerable. Thor pounded into him hard. Loki moaned as Thor struck that bundle of nerves over and over again. They were fucking bareback without protection. They both loved it and had gotten tested early on in their arrangement so they could forego condoms. The drag of Thor's silky shaft inside his tight body was the sweetest drug.

Loki reached down between them to stroke himself. Thor growled and slapped his hand away.

"I said no touching yourself slave. I'll have to punish you for that."

"Please Master! Please touch me!"

"No. Perhaps you are not worthy of being my bitch after all. If you cannot come like a bitch, then I will get another slave that can."

"Oh Master! Master!" Loki's eyes were hooded and he gasped in that way that told Thor that Loki was incredibly turned on. He yanked on Loki's hips, pulling them up slightly to change the angle and thrust in even deeper than before.

"OH!" Loki moaned.

"That's it! That's it! Look at you moaning like a woman. Your dick is so red its purple. Come Loki. I command you!"

"I can't!"

"Then you will go back to the barracks sucking 20 dicks a day. Perhaps you prefer being fucked eight hours a day by dozens of men. Perhaps I am not enough for you?"

"You are Master! You are!"

"Prove it! Come now!"

"AHHHH!" Loki blew his load on his chest. Hot thick white ropes splashed across the creamy expanse of skin, disappearing almost into the sweat. Thor felt the spongey walls clamp down on his shaft. His whole body went rigid as it tingled with starry pleasure. They laid there for a while, holding one another and recovering from their joining. Thor kissed up and down Loki's jawline.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning at 7:30. We'll commute into work together."

"Thank you." Loki said. Loki was ambivalent, however. He did not like his professional and private life mingling like this. And while he did like being dominated in bed he did not like other parts of his life being so controlled by one single person. Thor was now his lover and his employer. Thor owned him, and he resented it.


End file.
